


Late Night Heart Attacks

by AthrunYuy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthrunYuy/pseuds/AthrunYuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's bright ideas come at inconvenient times for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Heart Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them :(

~*~*~*~

It was late when John was finally able to retire for the evening and retreat to his nice warm, hopefully Rodney filled bed. John never really gets his hopes up though; knowing full well that Rodney is always the last to bed; that is if he ever comes to bed. As he enters the room he doesn’t bother with the lights. He’s so tired that he’s running on auto-pilot, making quick work of his boots and pants as he crosses the room. In near shock, he stops at the sight of his bed, or rather what’s in it. McKay had actually beaten him to bed. He could count on one hand how many times this has occurred.

A smile crept to his face as he watched the man lying face first in his bed, head buried beneath his arm. He looked so comfy and peaceful; John didn’t want to disturb this rare sight. It wasn’t very often Rodney allowed himself time to sleep. It would be a miracle if he came to bed on his own; most times John had to pry him out of the lab at crazy hours of the night. He would get himself so deep into his work that he needed to be reminded to eat. John couldn’t help but to watch him a few moments more.

As careful as he could manage, he slid in next to him under the covers. Like a magnet, as soon as he lay down Rodney curled his body around Johns without showing any signs of waking. When he slept, he was out. He loved watching Rodney while he slept. It seemed to be one of very few times he’d truly look relax. Life of a genius he supposes. John began to pet Rodney’s head while embracing him an action that had become a habit over time. He found it cute that his touch alone could unwind Rodney’s mind to a sense of security allowing him to feel protected enough to fully rest. Knowing how much trust they have for one another humbled John’s heart.

Oh how he hated when he got like this. So sentimental. He couldn’t help but think how much he loved this man. Strange really. Neither could have imagined a relationship working out this well, especially with another man. They had been each other’s first and hopefully last male relationship, hopefully last relationship period. John’s heart sunk at the thought. He never wanted this to end. He needed Rodney in his life like he needed air. He can’t lose him.

They never talked about their feelings for one another, neither too keen to the idea. But it showed in other ways and they were both okay with that. They were still best friends which added onto how right they were for each other. Nobody seemed to know John the way Rodney does. He’s the only one who ever got him for which he was grateful. Not even his ex-wife took the time to just look.

He’d have to admit at first Rodney got to him. He wasn’t sure if it was his arrogance or the fact that he was ALWAYS right. But every time John thought that he had him pegged, Rodney would do something completely courageous and selfless that would throw him through a loop. And the longer they worked together he began to realize that under all of his harsh words was a scared man trying to be brave wanting desperately not to let others down. John was proud that the rest of Atlantis began to see that as well.

The closer they got the more irresistible Rodney became. He just wanted to touch him all the time. But of course the fact that he was the ranking Military officer on this expedition made it impossible for them to be out right with each other, but Rodney was alright with that which meant the world to him. He stayed up watching the love of his life sleep while thinking back on the first time he thought of him as more than a friend.      

John had only just fallen asleep when suddenly Rodney sprung straight up in the bed. “Rodney?” he asked, startled by his actions. McKay sat there for a second more, then hurriedly run from the room without saying a single word. “Rodney!” John yelled after him, aiming to follow but remembered his lack of cloths first. Scrambling for his pants, he threw them on along with his untied boots and at the last second grabbed Rodney’s cloths before running out the door. He was pretty sure where to find him and so wasted no time getting there.

Sure enough the lab was where he found him, marker in hand, writing down equation after equation on the white board, not seeming to notice that he only wore a tee shirt and boxers. John sighed at the sight leaning against a wall. It was too late in the evening to be having heart attacks. “McKay! Are you trying to kill me?” He asked pushing off the wall. Rodney showed no sign that he even heard him, let alone even acknowledge his presence, too wrapped up in the work flying from his head. John has only seen him like this a few times and so already knew that it was pointless to try and get his attention at this point. At lease the lab was empty, no one there to bother them. John decided to settle down for the duration of his muss. There was no way he could go back to his room without him and it doesn’t look like he’s leaving anytime soon either.

John rubbed his arms feeling the chill of the room and wondered if he could at lease coax Rodney into his socks. He knew it would be pointless to disturb his hands long enough to get his jacket on him, but getting socks on him will make him feel a little better about him standing on the cold floor. It was something. John cautiously bent down beside him, watching for flailing arms in the process. Rodney was stubborn at first but with a little rub of his leg he lifted his foot just high enough to get a sock on him. After the other was on, John stood and watched the marker fly across the board in wonder. This always amazes him seeing how smart he really is. He could recognize little of what was being written down. With a kiss to the shoulder, John backed up to one of the tall empty lab tables and climbed up to sit on it. Still feeling cold, he pulled on Rodney’s expedition jacket and sat on the table to watch. Only an hour and a half in, John was fast asleep curled up on the table top using Rodney’s folded up pants as a pillow.

Radek is the first to show in the lab some hours later. Taking in the sight of Sheppard still sleeping on the table top, he had to smile at the man wearing a Canadian jacket knowing whose it was. Those two in his opinion could be spotted out a mile away; their relationship changing them both for the better. Then he realized, if Sheppard was here, what was McKay up to? As he approached he nearly laughed at the sight of the CSO in his smiley face boxers and a tee shirt. He quickly got over it as he began to understand the reason for his appearance and what was on the white boards. In a jumble of excitement he ran from the room to fetch Dr. Weir.

Elizabeth was stopped by the sight of John sleeping on the table dutifully waiting for Rodney to finish. A knowing smile appeared on her face before she focused on Rodney, and his lack of cloths. She wanted to laugh at how boyishly cute he could be. “How long has he been at it?” She asked returning to her business like manor.

“Shh, we must not disturb him before it is finished.” Radek said transfixed by the pure attention Rodney was giving his work. “From what I can tell, some time after he went to bed. That was around 10pm.”

They both watched quietly until the sound of John awaking turned their attention to him. John sat up barely opening his eyes to look at this watch. “Damn.” He mumbled hopping down from his perch. After rubbing his eyes he noticed his audience. Deciding not to dwell on how this must look John ignored their all-knowing looks by giving them a grunt in return. “He still at it?” he asked looking away. Elizabeth nodded while Radek watched on reading over Rodneys shoulder. “Any idea what he’s doing?” John asked standing next to Elizabeth amazed by how much has appeared on the board since he had fallen asleep.

“From what I understand so far, it’s the way to charge the ZPM.” Radek says without looking away from the white board. They watch on in silence not wanting to interrupt him as he works, hoping this will be what it looks to be. As the time past, more and more people gathered around to watch and were quickly quieted upon their arrival. All the while Rodney still did not express any knowledge of his spectators.

Just after nine in the morning, he stops when he’s finished standing back to look at his work and finally comes to his senses. Feeling that others were in the room with him, he looks to them, and then looks down at himself noticing what he’s not wearing and looks back to his audience with a short laugh. “Ha. Where are my pants?” John hands him his pants with an amused shake of his head.

“Do you know what this means?” Radek asks in excitement.

“Yes Radek, it did come from my head.” Rodney pointed out taking his offered jacket from John. He can’t help to blush when he realizes John is watching him with admiration and love right in front of everybody. He gives him a stern look before Elizabeth chimes in with; “Debriefing in five.”

“Um Elizabeth.” John jumps in before she could get too far ahead of herself. “Can we bump it back a little bit? Rodney’s about to pass out.”

“Am not!” Rodney quickly protests.

“You’re swaying. “ John counters as Rodney grabbed for the side of the table. Still not wanting to back down but with no other words of protest Rodney decides to give him a glare. “Just until he can actually stand on his own.”

Rodneys shaking didn’t go unnoticed by Elizabeth either. “Good idea. Rodney get some rest and then we’ll have the debriefing.”

John can tell Rodney is about to come back with a better protest but is stopped on his own when exhaustion hits him all at once. “I could…” He starts taking a seat close by.

“Oh no you don’t McKay. It’s time for all resident geniuses to go to bed. No one will touch it until you get back. Right Zelenka?” John advises guiding him towards the door and knowing that he wants to be the one to work on his proof is what is keeping him from coming peacefully.

“Right, right. No touching until you return.” Radek assures without looking to them, too consumed in reading what Rodney had written down.

“See?” John finally manages to get him moving with some leverage wanting nothing more than to return to bed together and to possibly show Rodney how proud he is of him in a more private way before returning for the debriefing.

       


End file.
